Finding Solace In Sorrow
by Demented Dollie
Summary: Gaz's life has not improved over the years, and at 16 she basically has to fend for herself. Aside from work and skool, she doesn't have time for love. But it seems to have time for her. GazxZim and GazxOC. Interesting love triangle! Ch 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Typical Day, Sort Of...

Well, let's see...I got bored and wanted to write a story so...here it is. I've written fics before but I deleted them because they got stupid. Hopefully this one won't. Ok, I'm done now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. I do own my character, but they don't come into the story until later ;

The grey eyed morning made it's pitiful attempt to shine through the windows of the Membrane house. Gaz lifted one of her lids wearily, looked at the clock, and groaned. It was 7:00 a.m.

"Time for another meaningless day." She said as she threw the covers aside.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched. She then went to her closet and pulled out her usual attire, only sightly different now that she was in high skool. It was a black knee-length skirt and a black short sleeved tee with grey under sleeves. She pulled them on silently. After searching for her missing sock for about 10 minutes, she put on her combat boots. By this time, it was about 7:30.

"Damn, still gotta brush this shit and put my face on...," she scowled.

She went to the bathroom, ignoring Dib's ramblings about what was on Mysterious Mysteries last night. She looked in the mirror and sighed.

"As usual, this is as good as it's gonna get."

She took the brush from the sink and ran it through her violet locks until they curled alongside her cheeks as it did when she was younger. She applied her eyeliner thickly on each lid and put on her mascara. Her skin was porcelain pale and perfectly flawless. Her eyes were the color of honey with a ring of brown around them. She was truly a beautiful girl, but refused to believe it. Her life was hell, always being tormented about how she dressed, all the homework that seemed to keep piling up over the days, the fact that she never sees her dad and doesn't even know if her mother is alive or dead, dealing with her ignorant brother, and trying to make a living on her own at the age of 16. Over the past few years, things really never changed in the neighborhood. Dib and Zim were still at each other's throats, Dib was still a moron, and her dad was home even less than before. Zim still lived in that sorry excuse for a house down the street, and he still wore that stupid disguise to skool. Though his plans for destroying Earth have been dormant for about 4 or 5 years, Dib still thought he was up to something. Constantly. Countless times she had to go get him from Zim's house before they killed each other, twice she had to leave work, which did not end well when they got home. Gaz worked 5 p.m. to 12 a.m. at MacMeaty's. She got the job when she was just 14 by lying about her age. She was the one who had to make ends meet. She was the one to pay the bills. After about a year and a half of working she had enough to buy a car. It was a black Ford Focus with mismatched hubcaps, and the passenger window wouldn't roll down. Hell, it was a car and it worked so she took it. She managed to put a cd player in it and that was the only thing good about it. She sighed again and laid her toothbrush down on the sink. On the way out of the house, she grabbed a poptart and a can of Mountain Dew. She stuck the poptart in her mouth and got in the car. She started the engine. Shortly after, Dib came running out of the house with all his books in his arms trying to keep them from falling. Gaz rolled her eyes.

"Waaaiiiit! Don't leave me! I have a very important paper due in Psychology and I _cannot_ be late!"

She shook her head angrily and leaned over to open his door (the passenger door doesn't open either). He climbed in and piled his books on top of the dashboard, crushing her poptart that she placed there in order to open the door for him. Her eye twitched as the anger rose up inside her.

"Well, there goes my fucking breakfast. Thanks, Dib. You can find your own way home from skool today." she said through gritted teeth and put the car in gear and stomped the gas pedal, causing his books to fall off the dashboard and onto his balls.

"Aiee! Gaz! Why'd you have to do that? It was an accident!" he squeaked.

"Yeah, and so was that." she popped in a Cradle of Filth cd and turned the volume up to a painful volume.

They arrived at the high skool within a few minutes, thanks to Gaz's maniacal driving. She screeched to a hault in parking spot and got out of the car, slamming the door shut and leaving Dib inside.

"Aren't you going to let me out?" he mouthed.

"You can figure it out." she replied.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and continued walking. The bell rang about 5 minutes after she walked through the door of the skool. Her first period class was English. It was also her least favorite class. Mr. Pierce never liked her, and always found something wrong with her papers, even if nothing was. She made sure that she was on time to keep from having a conflict. She sat in her desk in the back of the room, assigned by Mr. Douchebag himself. She immediately pulled out her book report that she spent all night writing. Her topic was one of her personal favorites: Edgar Allan Poe. The tardy bell sounded and Mr. Pierce entered the room.

"Ok class, first thing's first, pass up your book reports." he stood at the front of the room.

The rustling of papers filled the room as everyone handed in their reports. After that, he instructed the class to turn to page 166 in their textbooks. They read silently for about 20 minutes and did the questions that went with the story. Mr. Pierce was grading papers silently at his desk when he called Gaz up to his desk. _What is it now? Jesus._ She put her pencil down and walked to the desk.

"I have to say, this paper is better than your past works. You are improving greatly. I have decided to exempt you from the end of semester exams." he said.

"Really? Well, I don't know what to say...um...thanks...," she stammered.

"You're welcome. You may go back to your seat."

She nodded and made her way back to her desk. _What the hell is wrong with him today? He so...-nice-._ The second period bell rang and interrupted her thoughts. She gathered her things and headed for her next class. As she was walking, Zim ran into her, knocking them over and causing Gaz to drop her stuff.

"Dammit, Zim!" she yelled and attempted to pick up her things.

"Gaz human! You should watch where your filthy Earth legs are walking!" he shook his fist at her while rubbing his head.

"Excuse me, YOU ran into ME." she scowled.

"Well, I accept your apology anyway." he stood. "And since I am such a good natured person, I offer you my assistance." he offered his hand.

She gave him a quizzical look, and took his hand. An odd feeling began to flow through her veins. She ignored it and continued to her class without a word. Zim stared after her, for he too felt the odd emotion. He had known her for years, and never noticed how beautiful she was, or how soft her skin was...or the color of her eyes... _What is this...inferior emotion...why does she appeal to me? And why now? After all these years...No! I will not be taken over by a stupid human! It is merely pity!_ Zim realized the tardy bell was about to ring, and bolted to his next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: A Well Deserved Break

Hello people, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. With Thanksgiving and whatnot….so, here it is. It's a bit short, but I need something to follow up to the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Zim. Nope.

It was the end of the school day. Gaz calmly walked through the crowd of people rushing to get to their buses. When she arrived at her car, Dib was waiting for her. She ignored him and got in. He went around to her side of the car and tapped on the window.

"Aren't you going to take me home?" he asked.

"What did I tell you this morning?" she growled.

"Um….yes?" he grinned wide.

"No, Dib, I said you had to find another way home." She was getting irritated.

"But the bus already left!" he yelled.

"Guess you're walking." She started the car and sped away.

"Shit." Dib muttered as he watched her drive out of site.

When Gaz arrived home, she sat in the driveway for a while before going inside. She took a cigarette from her purse and lit it up. After taking a long drag, she laid her head back against the seat. She had been smoking since she was 13. She knew she shouldn't, but it was the only thing to calm her nerves. Cutting wasn't her thing. She thought that if you were going to cut yourself then you should just go ahead and kill yourself. She decided to prolong her suicide by smoking, a little at a time until her lungs turned to dust. No scars to hide. Only the ones on the inside, and no one could see those anyway. She finished off the last bit of her cigarette and tossed it out the window. She then proceeded to get out of the car and into the house.

The house was quiet, which was a relief considering the fact that Dib always turned on the tv as soon as they walked in the door. She sighed and trudged upstairs. She threw her books on the floor next to her dresser and plopped onto the bed. _Dib will be home soon. Might as well enjoy the silence while I can._ She laid back and stared at the ceiling. _It's a good thing I'm off work today. I'm really tired…_ Her eyelids started to become heavy. She struggled to keep them open. After about five minutes she surrendered herself to sleep.

Dib came panting in soon after. He was exhausted. _I'm going to tell her exactly what I think…_ But instead he decided to rest first. He sat on the couch and turned on the tv. Mysterious Mysteries was about to come on, and he soon forgot about his vengeance. The hours passed and still Gaz slumbered. Dib went to see why it was so quiet in her room but quickly shut the door when he saw she was asleep. _Wouldn't wanna wake her up…geez…that would be very, very bad. Hmm…I wonder what Zim is up to._ And with that, he left for Zim's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Cruel Experiment

Disclaimer: I still don't own Zim. I wish I did though -sigh-

Anyway, I don't know if this seems short or what but I now it's a LOT longer than chapter 2. And sorry it took so long, it wouldn't let me upload my documents and it was pissing me off XX

Zim was in his lab, somewhere he rarely ever was. Ever since the Santa Claus incident, he decided to put all plans for taking over Earth on hold. What he was about to do had nothing to do with Earth, but to get back at Dib at last. He sat in his chair and contemplated.

"Hmm...That feeling that erupted withing my...guts...yes, what was that?" he pondered.

"OoOoOoO! Someone's in looooove!" Gir called from seemingly nowhere.

"Gir! Do not speak of such nonsense! Psh. _Love._ But what _is_ love? Computer! Run an analysis to help me better understand this "love" phenomenon." he commanded as he pointed his clawlike finger in the air.

"Search complete. Results: Love is an emotion in which someone cares deeply for another person. Expressions of love include flowers, kisses, chocolates, and...stuff like that." the computer replied.

"Ha! Zim does not give kisses! BUT I shall harness the love of the Dib sister and I will have my untimely REVENGE on his big head of...DOOKIE!" he began his maniacal laughter and it could be heard throughout the house, which Dib was about to break into.

Dib stealthily made his way into Zim's house. He saw that the living room was empty and headed for Zim's lab. _He -must- be up to something if he's in his lab. _After sneaking down into the base, he began sneaking around looking for Zim or a sign of what he might be up to. He spotted Zim in his chair and quickly hid behind a machine of sorts.

"Gir, bring me my disguise. I am going to the home of the Gaz-human to take her...out. Yes, that's it. Out." he tried to sound smart, but it apparently didn't work out.

Gir obediently brought Zim's disguise to him, "Here ya go!" he smiled stupidly.

Zim didn't have time to put it on, for Dib emerged from his hiding place to confront Zim about taking his sister out.

"Keep your filthy alien hands OFF my sister! If you go anywhere near her I swear-" he was cut off by Zim who had trapped him in a cage-thing.

"I don't have time for your ignorance, I must take my leave now. Gir, take care of him would you?" he nodded toward the little robot, put on his fake eyes and hair, and left.

"NOOOOO!! ZIM! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Dib screamed dramatically.

Zim, of course, ignored his cries and walked leisurely to Gaz's house. Once he arrived at the doorstep, he noticed the door was ajar. _Pathetic Dib idiot. Can't even shut the door properly. I'll just let myself in...computer said females liked surprises.._ When he didn't see her anywhere downstairs, he went upstairs. He peered into the door he thought to belong to Gaz, and he was right. She was still asleep, on her back with her arm hanging off the bed. He crept in without making a sound. She was even more lovely when she was asleep. He bent down on his knee next to her hand, took off his glove, and lifted it gently. Her steady breathing made him feel relaxed and calm. He lost track of his real plans and began stroking her hand with his thumb. Her skin was soft as silk. _I never knew that human skin could be this soft...it's simply...mesmerizing._ And then, without thinking, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Gaz stirred lightly. He stood straight again, and placed her hand on her abdomen. He stared blankly for a moment, then quickly realized what he came here for. He bent over, a few inches from her face, and shook her shoulders gently. Her eyes fluttered behind her lids, but she did not wake. He shook her again, harder this time. Still nothing. He was getting irritated.

"Wake up you stinking Earth beast!!" he yelled.

Gaz's eyes shot open and she immediately bolted upright, her face now mere centimeters from Zim's. He felt her hot breath on his lips and he longed for a taste. The two sat and stared at each other for a while, trying to sort out exactly what was going on.

"Zim...," she whispered onto his lips. Sure, she'd kissed Zim before when she was younger...but it was different then, it didn't really _mean_ anything. Or did it?

"Yes, Gaz...," he whispered back. His lips were grazing her as he spoke.

She fell silent for a moment, still breathing heavily from the scare, or possibly from the tension. Zim placed his ungloved hand on her face and caresed her cheek. She looked at him with an odd expression.

"What is it?" he asked her tenderly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" she shouted and smacked his hand away. "How the hell did you get into my house? WHY are you here?" she demanded.

"Your disgusting brother left the door open! How was I supposed to know that you were sleeping? Eh!? I came to get you out of this dirt dwelling!" he shouted back.

"What? Why?" she squinted her eyes at him.

"For...oh, what the hell are those things called? Ah! A date." he crossed his arms and looked proud of himself.

"A...date? With _me_? Um...well, Zim...I don't know what to say...I guess so..," she stuttered. This was quite odd behavior, even for Zim. _Especially_ for Zim.

"Good. Now I will wait here while you get your appropriate attire."

"Um, Zim. I'm not changing my clothes in front of you." she raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, well, of course not. I meant I shall wait in the den." and with that he went back downstairs.

Gaz sighed heavily. She had no clue what was going on, but she had to admit she was glad to be getting out of the house. She put on a pair of tight hiphugger jeans and a studded belt. She put on a purple shirt with fishnet sleeves and re-brushed her hair from where she had slept on it. She touched up her makeup and headed out the door. When she arrived downstairs, Zim immediately popped up.

"You look...uh..._nice_...," he was hoping that he used the right word.

She smiled faintly. "Thanks." She looked around the vacant room.

"I wonder where Dib went?" she said.

"It matters not, now let us go forth to the movie theater!" he said in his exagerrated tone.

Gaz stifled a snicker and walked with Zim out the door. As they walked, conversation wasn't exactly productive. Every now and then their hands would brush up against each other and they would pull away and blush. Gaz started to talk first.

"Do you remember that time...around 4 years ago...when...we were playing truth or dare at Zita's party...and...I had to kiss you...," she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Hmm..yes, yes I do." he said while nodding.

"Well...I was wondering...are there same ways of showing affection on Irk? And don't act surprised, because I could see through you the first day you arrived here. I know everything." she smirked.

"Ah, you are a wise one then...or maybe everyone else is just stupid...," he pondered for a moment. "Anyway, back to your question..yes, there are similar ways of expressing affection. It is still called a kiss, too."

"Interesting...,"

Before they knew it, they were at the movie theater. Zim walked up to the booth to get their tickets. The girl sitting in it was chewing bubblegum, listening to music, and reading a magazine.

"Hey you, stinky human filth! I demand you give me two tickets to see this trash you call movies!" he said angrily.

When she didn't respond, Gaz took a turn at it. She reached her arm into the hole where you get your tickets, ripped the headphones from her ears, and pulled her face into the glass by the collar of her shirt. "Listen here you dumb bitch, you're going to give us two tickets to see The Vampire-Pig Hunter or I will make you wish you were never born you worthless cunt!" she snarled.

The girl quickly nodded and gave them their tickets and didn't even bother charging them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Movies

Disclaimer: Once again I type this stupid disclaimer so I won't get sued...I don't own Zim. But I do own my character that FINALLY comes into play in this chapter. Now celebrate!

Zim and Gaz made their way into the theater, and since not many people wanted to see the movie there were many seats to choose from. Gaz chose her usual spot in the last row. Zim sat beside her.

"Do you want any popcorn?" Gaz offered her bucket to Zim.

"Oh, no no. I had a _really_ bad experience with popcorn once...," he sat still for a moment and then shuddered suddenly.

"Oh...ok." she put a few pieces in her mouth.

The lights dimmed and the screen lit up. The previews had begun. Zim sat quietly and twidled his thumbs. Gaz watched the screen blankly. It was apparent that she was lost in thought. _It's not possible...to actually feel something...for someone else...I thought I would never be able to feel again after what I've been through...But...do I really...-love- him? All these years I've been so heartless...cruel...how could anyone love someone like me?_ She glanced over at him. _But..does he feel the same?_ She could feel the hot tears that threatened to fall. She tried her hardest to fight them, and managed to succeed just as Zim caught her gaze.

"Gaz, is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No, no I'm fine...," she lied.

The actual movie finally started. Gaz didn't really care about seeing the movie, she was more concerned about spending her time with Zim. She knew his outside, but not his inside and she yearned to find out what was there, even if it broke her heart. Zim was lost is his own thoughts as well. _My plan would be working out perfectly if I weren't plagued by these foul human emotions! Just think of your vengeance, Zim. Yes, sweet black revenge... Then I will destroy all evidence that big headed fool has of me being an alien! And that means he will be put away for good in the nuthouse! Then nothing can stop me from -finally- conquering this disgusting planet of filth! And speaking of Dib, I wonder if he has managed to get away from Gir...oh well. _Zim grinned evilly and stifled a laugh. All his feelings for Gaz had left him for now and he couldn't be happier...until Gaz accidentally put her hand on his when she was putting it on the armrest. Instead of the warm fuzzy feeling that usually emerged in the pit of his stomach, he felt nothing. He was much too concerned about his "ingenious plan." Gaz on the other hand, blushed beet red and began to apologize. To keep his plan in motion, he shushed her lips with his fingers and laced his hand in hers. She tried to hide her smile, but it was no avail. For the first time since she could remember, she was genuinely happy. The two watched the rest of the movie in silence.

Walking out of the movie theater, Zim still clasped Gaz's hand. They walked back to her house in the cool dark night. Gaz could feel her heart racing. When they arrived on her doorstep, Zim bade her good-bye.

"Good night, Gaz. I shall see you again soon." he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

Gaz stood still as the night, absolutely stunned. Her placed her hand on her face where he had kissed her and grinned. She went inside and leaned against the door.

"I _do_ love him," she sighed.

"What? You can't be serious, Gaz! What has he done to you?!" Dib jumped from the couch and shook her by the shoulders.

"Where the hell have you been?" she snarled.

"Well, ZIM trapped me in his house with his stupid robot thingy. Now tell me what the hell his going on with you two."he crossed his arms.

"It's none of your business Dib! And what's it to you anyway? Since when do you give a shit about me? Can't you just let me be happy FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE?" she growled.

"Gaz! He's the enemy! And you're my little sister, it's my job to look out for you."

"I _don't care_ if he's "the enemy"! He's hasn't made any stupid plans for years! You just can't let it go! And don't tell me it's your _job_ to look out for me! You haven't done jack fucking shit to help me with anything. If you really want to help, Dib, then get a job and get a fucking car!" she yelled and stormed up to her room. Dib heard her door slam and lock.

"She just doesn't get it." Dib sighed.

Gaz cried herself to sleep that night, and awoke in the morning feeling extremely groggy. She didn't want to go to school, but she knew she couldn't afford to miss it. She followed her usual routine and noticed Dib was nowhere in sight. _Must've ridden the bus..._ She put a piece of bread in the toaster and waited for it to return to her as toast. She buttered it and ate it quickly. After downing her orange juice, she went to her car. She started it and was on her way to school. After the bell for first period rang, Mr. Pierce silenced everyone for an important announcement.

"Ok class, we have a new student joining us today. Her name is Edynn. Please make her feel welcome to this school." he said boredly.

Edynn immediately caught Gaz's eye. She was about Gaz's height, and had long cascading bronze curls. Her eyes were the color of the ocean in a storm and her skin was almost as pale as hers. Her lips were the color of raspberries and her nose was short and slightly pointed. She was wearing a red tank top lined with black lace and a pair of tattered jeans. She wore a black wristband on one wrist, and a studded bracelet on the other. She took a seat beside Gaz in the next row. Maybe Gaz finally found someone who she could relate to. A friend.


	5. Important Notice

Hey people, sorry it's been a while. There are some things going on in my life right now that prevent me from updating my story. I'm very sorry, but I'm either giong to have to take a brief hiatus until everything straightens out or I will have to take the story down. I wlll write when I can but I'm not promising anything. Sorry again and thank you for my reviews. Bye!


End file.
